Am I Happy?
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Jax frowned, releasing a sigh. "Emma, are you happy?"


**A/N: Here I am with another oneshot :) This takes place during season 3. I got the idea for this from a book I read in school last year, called **_**Fahrenheit 451 **_**by Ray Bradbury. It's a really good book, I suggest you read it :)**

**Am I Happy?**

The Chosen One, or Emma, as she preferred to be called, was sitting at her scrapbook table, trying to make a scrapbook full of pictures of her and Daniel during the summer. The only problem was that her heart wasn't in it.

She and Daniel had a great summer; it was worry-free. No evil clones, no meddling Witches Council, no spells gone awry. It was peaceful, and more importantly, _fun_.

However, she was reminded of the past year when she was faced with a smiling Jax Novoa waving to her from the beach. She had smiled back, but couldn't wave due to the tray in her hands.

_He looks good_, had been her first thought. She buried it as soon as she thought it. She loved Daniel, she even told him so. So why did Jax bring these sort of feelings about her? They were strange, she never felt them with Daniel.

Emma brushed it off, she was just happy that her friend was back.

_And that graduation uniform..._

She shook her head as she remembered how she let a grape fly right past her, just because Jax was striding up in his graduation outfit. She was just happy for him, that's all.

Then there was Mia, the mysterious Kanay who had taken a liking to Daniel...and apparently he to her as well. Even though Emma was his girlfriend, he still sided with Mia. That made the witch pretty agitated.

Emma sighed in frustration as she tossed the glue stick on the table. Maybe a walk could help clear her mind.

Walking downstairs, she called to her father to let her know she was going to take a walk, then proceeded out the door once she got his approval.

She started off down the sidewalk, not really having a destination in mind. All she wanted to do was clear her head...

"Em?"

Emma jumped, spinning around to face the boy who had plagued her earlier thoughts.

"Jax!"

The Australian smirked, exposing a row of white teeth.

"I told you to stop doing that!" she reprimanded.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble," he shrugged. "Wizard sense, remember?" he grinned.

"Your wizard sense is nonsense," Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm not even in any danger." Still, she couldn't deny that it gave her a weird, tingly feeling whenever he pointed out that he could feel if she was in trouble.

"No..." he paused, "but maybe you're in trouble on the inside. Anything on your mind?"

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, touchy," he clicked his tongue, "did your glitter pen run out of ink or something?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, "no. I just came out here to clear my head."

"Ahh, so there _is _something on your mind," he grinned, "wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Aw, come on, Em! You can trust me!"

She sighed, "it's not a question of trust. It's just..." she couldn't think of any words.

"Hey," he walked up to her, taking her hand in his, "whatever it is. You can tell me. I'm right here for you."

For the first time, Emma smiled. Jax met her expression with one of his own.

So that's how she began to tell him of all her troubles with the Witches Council, Mia, and subsequently Daniel. While she was ranting, the pair walked in a slow circle in her neighborhood. Eventually, they were right back to her house.

Emma decided she had enough walking, and honestly felt bad for Jax because he had to endure all her complaining. "Jax, I'm sorry that you had to listen to all that. It just gets me frustrated and-"

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. "Hey, by the way...you and Daniel, are you two good?"

She tilted her head, "good, as in, together?"

He nodded.

A corner of her mouth quirked up in a tiny grin, "yeah. Even though he's made friends with _her_, we're still together. Why do you ask?"

Jax frowned, releasing a sigh. "Emma, are you happy?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, are you happy?"

By now the witch was on her front porch step. She turned, facing away from Jax to look at the door.

Happy?

Of course she was happy. She may be mad at times with some situations, but overall she was a happy girl.

When she turned back around to give her answer, she found him to be gone. Brushing it off, she pulled open the screen door. However, she paused just as was about to open the main door.

She was happy, she was sure of it. Why should she doubt that? She was happy with being the Chosen One, having Lily to guide her, having Andi by her side, and being with Daniel.

So why did she feel a sinking feeling in her stomach?

**A/N: I know it was short, but it wasn't meant to be long. Still, I hope you enjoyed this quick little read :)**


End file.
